CRY
by JC Rose
Summary: A one shot friendship fic based on the relationship between Jounuchi and Mai...The two friends meet at the park as usual for a catch up, this time its different, mai is engaged, but has some comforting words for her blonde friend MR wheeler.


**CRY**

**Yeah so something has happened. I had a dream a few nights ago about Jou/Mai and Valon (yes it's true, I dream about T.V show characters) Mai was stuck on a plane and it was a race between Joey and Valon to save her. Jou rescued her as the plane went down in flames….the two went off into the sunset or something, it was a dream so I can't totally remember!**

**Anyways what I am saying is that I am not anti Polar shipping like I once was and I will read a Jou x Mai Fic 'IF' the two are portrayed properly in the way they would act towards each other.**

**However I am still a raging Arrogant shipper (seto and mai) although Valon and mai is interesting considering they're similar in personality and age unlike Jou and Seto who are 17 or so….**

**Enjoy**

**And don't hate me!

* * *

**

A one shot _friendship_ ONLY Fic between Jounuchi and Mai….

Disclaimer- doesn't own Yugioh or knows James blunt personally!

* * *

The park is almost deserted. Opposite the museum and overlooking a clear blue lake, Joey wheeler and his closest female friend Mai Valentine met their many Saturday afternoons, this time was a little different.

* * *

_I have seen peace, I have seen pain_

_Resting on the shoulders of your name_

_Do you see the truth through all their lies?_

_Do you see the world, through troubled eyes?_

_And if you want to, talk about it anymore_

_Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder_

_I'm a friend_

_I have seen birth, I have seen death_

_Lived to see a lover's final breath_

_Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?_

_Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?_

_And if you want to talk about it once again_

_On you I depend_

_I'll cry on your shoulder….You're a friend_

_You and I have been through many things_

_I'll hold on to your heart_

_I would'ent cry for anything_

_But don't go tearing your life apart_

_I have seen fear, I have seen faith_

_Seen the look of anger on your face_

_And if you want to talk about what will be_

_Come and sit with me and Cry on my shoulder_

_I'm a friend

* * *

_

She leans towards him. Her hair brushes past his ear.

Mai whispers softly words he already knew but was so glad to hear from her mouth.

"I will always be your girl Joe"….

His brown eyes gleamed. A smile broke across his face.

The leaves on the tree stopped rustling as the breeze suddenly stopped.

Joey slid his right arm around Mai. He rested his head on her shoulder…

"I know you will Mai" he replied sweetly.

"Even when I marry", "My heart will always have a place for you Joey". Mai says with a smile on her face.

Jou admired the way the afternoon sun shone on Mai's face. Her eyes sparkled and her hair reflected the bright yellow sunlight.

Joey didn't say anything. Mai had given him the peace of mind he had always wanted her to give him. He may not be with her. Jou had something more true friendship which would last long after relationships fail. Mai knew this too…..

The bond which her and her blonde companion shared was too strong to be broken.

Jou looked at his watch as she lay next to Miss Valentine.

He looked at her and grinned.

"We need to do this more often" he suggested.

Mai laughed loudly and adjusted her purple jacket.

"Joe the wedding is next weekend"  
she informed in a joking like voice.

Being serious in front of wheeler was something Mai found too difficult because he always had her in fits of laughter.

Joey rises himself upwards and winks at the soon to be Mrs Kaiba with a cunning look in his eye.

"Well then we will just have to meet every day this week instead" "you know to make up for it".

Mai can't help but laugh. She holds out her hand for Joey to pull her up from under the tree. Jou hoists her up and she stumbles into his grasp.

The two stare at each other for a second.

The sunset is visible through their eyes and a comfortable silence fills the afternoon air.

Snapping himself out of the moment, Joey wraps his arms around Mai, giving her a large hug. Mai embraces the friendly gesture.

"Well I suppose I had better get you home to rich boy" he sighed.

Mai smiles slightly.

Joey walks ahead of her and digs his hands in his pockets.

"Mai" He asks.

"Are you sure Kaiba is okay with me at this wedding?"

Mai rolls her purple eyes and runs up to her friend.

"I don't care if he is or not" "You're my best friend Jou" she says grabbing his hand.

A wave of relief brushes over the young male.

Mai swings Jous hand back and forth as the two of them proceed out of the park…

"Well technically you're driving me home" Joey jokes.

Mai shakes her head and sighs happily.

"Joey"

"Mai" Jou replies……

* * *

_And if you want to talk about it anymore_

_Lie here on the floor_

_And cry on my shoulder….I'm a friend!_

The end


End file.
